Hikari-sensei 2
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Tantos años siendo maestra y todavía se sorprendía con esa extraña familia...


Hikari-sensei 2.

-¡Buenos días, niños!- Hikari-sensei entró al salón de clases con cansancio, pero aun así sonriendo.

-¡Buenos días, Hikari-sensei!- saludaron la mayoría de los pequeños de seis años a los que daba clases.

-¡Sensei, sensei, le traje unas flores!- una niña de coletas se adelantó para entregarle un ramo.

-¡Y yo un chocolate, sensei!- un niño también le entregó un regalo y pronto varios otros le siguieron.

Oh, claro… ¡era el día de los maestros! Lo había olvidado por completo… Bueno, veinte años en la profesión no pasaban en vano, a veces se perdía.

-Gracias, niños, realmente lo agradezco.- sonrió enternecida. –Bueno, ya que este es un día especial, ustedes elegirán qué actividad haremos hoy. ¡Estoy abierta a sugerencias!- con su ánimo un poco renovado, miró atentamente a su clase. Luego de varias sugerencias, procedió a hacer una votación entre las ideas más nombradas y al final tuvo a su ganador. -¡Muy bien, hoy jugaremos a conectar la palabra como la semana pasada! Se nota que les gusto ese juego.- todos se rieron y asintieron. –Bien, bien, siéntense en un gran círculo y yo empezaré. Seguramente todos recuerdan las reglas pero se las diré de nuevo por las dudas. Una vez diga la palabra el que está a mi derecha, en este caso tú, Kato-kun, debe decir una palabra relacionada en menos de tres segundos.- explicó una vez armaron el círculo. Todos tienen tres vidas y el que las pierda todas debe salir del círculo y esperar a la siguiente ronda. ¿Todos entendieron?-

-¡Sí, sensei!-

-Excelente, entonces empezaré.- sonrió. –Y la palabra es… ¡Libro!-

-¡Papel!- exclamó sonriente Kato.

-¡Bolígrafo!- dijo la niña junto a él.

Siguieron nombrando útiles hasta dar toda la vuelta y volver a Kato, que acabó perdiendo una vida por decir "chocolate" después de que dijeran "mesa".

-Continuemos, ahora la palabra es mesa, Maki-chan.-

-Uhh… ¡silla!-

-¡Piso!-

-¡Pie!-

-¡Patada!-

-¡Puño!-

-Sangre…-

-¡Hitsugaya Kiui!- horrorizada, la maestra de inmediato reprendió al niño responsable de decir esa palabra.

-¿Qué? Está relacionada ¿o no?- puso ojitos de niño bueno que a este punto Hikari-sensei no le creía en nada.

Tenía a este niño en la mira, era uno de los alumnos más problemáticos que alguna vez tuvo. Aún recordaba cuando su hermana mayor, que ahora iba a preparatoria, fue su alumna también a los seis años, como desearía que él se pareciera a esa dulce muchacha en vez de a sus dos extraños y desagradables padres.

-Esa no es una palabra que debe mencionarse en un juego, es desagradable y te prohíbo decir cosas así.- se cruzó de brazos. –Pierdes una vida.-

-Pero…-

-He dicho.- calló toda su protesta antes de que siquiera empiece. –Continuemos, la palabra es puño, sigue Kentaro-kun.-

-Guante.- murmuró inocentemente el pequeño. Al menos el resto de sus alumnos eran normales, no como ese Hitsugaya Kiui.

Siguieron mencionando distintos tipos de ropa hasta que volvieron a dar toda la vuelta.

-Cordones.- dijo Kato-kun.

-Nudos.- dijo Maki-chan.

-Lazos.-

-Hilos.-

-Soga.-

-Cuerda.-

-Ahorcar…-

-¡Hitsugaya Kiui!- de nuevo tuvo que reprender a ese pequeño demonio. -¡¿Qué te he dicho de decir cosas tan desagradables?!- se frotó las sienes. -¿Por qué no puedes ser más como tu hermana? Shimo-chan era un ángel…- suspiró con nostalgia.

El pequeño de cabello negro y ojos turquesas pareció amargarse profundamente al escucharla.

-Mi nee-chan es una tonta… ¿Por qué usted no puede ser menos bruja?...- murmuró por lo bajo, aunque por el silencio en el aula todos lo escucharon perfectamente.

Mientras sus alumnos jadeaban escandalizados, Hikari-sensei se volvió roja por la ira. Ese pequeño engendro…

-¡Suficiente! ¡Vendrás conmigo a la oficina del director ahora mismo!- reuniendo toda su paciencia, tomó aire y tendió su mano para que la tomara. Sería un diablillo pero aún era un adorable niñito pequeño, aunque a veces era bueno haciéndola olvidar eso. –Vamos, Kiui.- lo miró con severidad.

-Bien…- a regañadientes, tomó su mano con su pequeña manito llena de venditas por constantemente estar jugando en el suelo. –Pero no me gusta ir allí, el director no me quiere.- hizo pucheros.

-¿Y no crees que tiene que ver con que dijiste que su cabello se parecía a la bola de pelos que vomitó tu gato?- lo miró con reproche.

-Ah, sí.- soltó una adorablemente malvada risita.

Era un niño muy lindo, pero con gusto dejaría a cualquier otra maestra tener que lidiar con él.

Dejó al conserje a cargo de los niños y se dirigió a la oficina del director llevando al pequeño diablillo con ella.

Una vez se aparecieron en la oficina, el director suspiró con cansancio al ver la sonrisa inocente en el rostro del travieso de seis años.

-¿Otra vez aquí, Hitsugaya? ¿Qué hiciste esta vez, muchacho?- negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos, Kiui, dile lo que hiciste.- soltó su mano y se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo… llamé bruja a Hikari-sensei…- admitió haciendo más pucheros.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, jovencito?- lo miró con reproche.

-¡No me gusta que me comparen con mi nee-chan! ¡Ella es una tonta que se la pasa abandonándome por sus tontos amigos! ¡Y ya no juega tanto conmigo como antes! ¡Es una tonta y Hikari-sensei también!- agitó sus puñitos frenéticamente.

La maestra frotó sus sienes, invocando a toda su paciencia para no enojarse demasiado con un niño de seis años. Este día del maestro no estaba siendo el mejor de su carrera, honestamente.

-¡Jovencito! ¿Sí te das cuenta de que acabas de volver a insultar a tu maestra, verdad?- el director frunció el ceño profundamente. –Discúlpate ahora mismo o tendré que llamar a tus padres.- Hikari-sensei se estremeció.

-Discúlpate, Kiui.- casi le suplicó, no queriendo tener que lidiar con esas personas de nuevo. No los había visto desde que Shimo se graduó de primaria, porque seguían faltando a todas las reuniones de padres, pero todavía creía firmemente en su teoría de que eran mafiosos o algo por el estilo. Cuando el niño hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos, finalmente perdió un poco de paciencia. –Solo discúlpate, no es tan difícil. ¿Por qué no puedes ser más como tu hermana?- dijo cansadamente sin darse cuenta, arrepintiéndose al ver sus mejillas inflarse con indignación.

-¡No pienso disculparme ni ser como mi nee-chan! ¡Bruja!- estalló ahora pataleando también.

Ella solo pudo gemir con resignación. Sabía que habían venido antes por los muchos problemas en los que el niño se metía, pero esas veces simplemente dejaba al director encargarse. Esta vez el asunto la involucraba directamente así que no podría escaparse.

Los padres no tardaron mucho en llegar luego de la llamada del director, y apenas verlos Hikari-sensei se quedó con la boca abierta. ¡No habían envejecido ni un día! O bueno, más bien no habían envejecido casi nada, pero no parecían estar ni cerca de los treinta años y tenían una hija de quince años.

Tal vez debería dejar de lado la teoría de que eran mafiosos, lo más probable era que fueran los líderes de un culto satánico y usaran magia negra para mantenerse jóvenes bebiendo sangre de demonio o algo así como en esa película que salió hace poco. Y tenían dos hijos… Shimo se salvó, pero ese Kiui definitivamente heredó un poco de sangre demoniaca en su sistema.

-¿Qué hizo Kiui esta vez?- preguntaron ambos padres sonando resignados, luego la notaron y la madre sonrió.

-Oh, Hikari-sensei, mucho gusto. Ha pasado tiempo.- agitó una mano en su dirección, que solo pudo asentir, temerosa de que usaran magia negra en ella sí era grosera.

-Señor y señora Hitsugaya, es una lástima que yo no pueda decir que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que los vi. Este muchachito de nuevo se metió en problemas, y esta vez no fue una travesura sino una completa falta de respeto.-

-¿Qué sucedió?- el padre frunció el ceño profundamente mirando a su hijo, haciendo que el pequeño se encogiera en su lugar.

-Hikari-sensei, por favor explíqueles la situación.- ante la orden del director, les dijo exactamente lo que pasó aunque no sin un poco de renuencia. ¿Tal vez serían capaces de hacer magia negra en su propio hijo si se molestaban mucho con el niño? –Como pueden ver, su hijo cometió una gran falta incluso en el día del maestro, esto no es algo que tomar a la ligera.-

-Kiui, quiero que te disculpes con tu maestra ahora mismo.- ordenó molesta la mujer.

-¡Pero ella fue mala conmigo! Odió que me comparen con mi nee-chan, ¡ella es una tonta!-

-¡Esa no es forma de hablar de tu hermana, jovencito!-

-Mami, tú hablas mal del tío Ichigo todo el tiempo.- la miró con una mueca y ojos entrecerrados.

-¡E-eso no tiene nada que ver!-

-Kiui.- el padre finalmente intervino. -¿Comprendes qué hiciste mal?-

-¿Le dije bruja y tonta a mi sensei?- inquirió inocentemente.

-Insultaste a tu maestra en su día especial, es como sí yo te dijera perdedor en tu cumpleaños.- continuó la madre. -¿Te gustaría eso?-

-No.- hizo pucheros.

-Entonces discúlpate ahora mismo.- ordenó severamente el hombre de cabellos blancos.

-Bien…- suspirando, se acercó a la maestra y frotó nerviosamente su nuca. –Lo siento mucho, Hikari-sensei, no quería ser malo con usted.- lo miró con esos grandes ojitos turquesas suyos. -¿Me perdonaría, por favor?- hizo otro lindo mohín.

Ella suspiró. Por más encantada que estaría de dejar que cualquier otra maestra lidie con este niño, todavía no podía enojarse mucho tiempo con él.

-Muy bien, muy bien.- le revolvió los cabellos. –Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer.-

-¡Sí, lo prometo!- sonrió enormemente.

-Aun así estás castigado, jovencito. Tres semanas sin videojuegos.- sentenció el padre.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero papi… no es justo!- corrió hacia él y también intentó hacer la manipulación de los ojitos suplicantes, pero el hombre se cruzó de brazos y lo miró sin piedad alguna.

-Eso no funciona en mí, muchachito. Tres semanas sin videojuegos y punto.- los grandes ojitos se aguaron y volvió a hacer pucheros. -…Bien, que sean dos semanas. ¡Pero es mi última palabra!-

-Puedo vivir con eso.- soltó otra de sus malvadas risitas.

-Muy bien, pueden retirar al niño por hoy, y por favor hablen con él para que estas situaciones disminuyan aunque sea un poco…- el director claramente estaba cansado del pequeño diablillo Hitsugaya.

Luego de despedir al niño travieso, que al verla ceñuda le dio un beso en la mejilla y terminó de evaporar su enojo, de nuevo se quedó mirando a la familia retirándose, preguntándose qué clase de brujería harían para mantener la juventud eterna.

Bueno, a pesar de que los padres sean unos raritos, los hijos eran adorables y buenos niños (muy, muy en el fondo en el caso de Kiui), así que mientras los pequeños crecieran bien no se preocuparía demasiado por ellos… aunque todavía los evitaría en caso de que decidieran hacer magia negra en ella.

Solo esperaba que no viniera algún otro pequeño diablillo que la volviera loca de parte de esa extraña familia…

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Espero q este fic les haya gustado uwu Hace poco aquí en Argentina fue el día del maestro y una compatriota me pidió q hiciera un fic al respecto así q, aunq me tarde un par de días, aquí lo tienes n.n

La verdad use eso como excusa porq quería hacer una segunda parte de esto xD (Y tal vez una tercera...?...) Okno xP

Bueno, los personajes son de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
